


Blow Me Away

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Eddie knew he may 'doth protest too much' about how he hated Richie's motor mouth.Strangers would never be able to tell that they were together going by how they bickered.But once they were home...God, did Eddie love Richie's mouth.





	Blow Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> this one ended up a little less kinky than planned whoops

Eddie knew he may 'doth protest too much' about how he hated Richie's motor mouth. It had started when they were kids and he was trying to push down the feelings he got when he looked at other boys. No one could blame him considering that Richie fell into the 'pulling pigtails' trope and picked on Eddie mercilessly because he didn't know how to deal with wanting to kiss him. Perhaps that's why they worked so well together, considering they were both walking cliches. Because even now, well into their forties, they were exactly the same when out in public. Strangers would never be able to tell that they were together going by how they bickered.

But once they were home...

God, did Eddie love Richie's mouth.

"I've been wanting to do this all day, baby," Richie said as he slung Eddie's legs over his shoulders.

"Come on Rich. Can't you get a pillow?" Eddie asked. "I can't keep up this position for too long. You know how it hurts my back."

"You can hold it for a minute, can't you? Because I was planning on doing this..." Richie pressed a soft, almost chaste, kiss on Eddie's hole. "...first. Can't quite do that with a pillow in the way, now can I?"

_Well._ It _had_ been awhile since they had done that.

"Oh my God. Okay. Be quick, though."

"So romantic," Richie said, and Eddie could _hear_ him rolling his eyes.

But they both knew he would do whatever Eddie asked of him. Practically shoving his face between Eddie's cheeks, he wasted no time lapping around Eddie's hole, getting him pliant enough so he could wiggle it in. At least, a little bit. Eddie was still too tight to do much else, so Richie eventually pulled back and continued to lap at his hole like a starving man. Eddie moaned, lightly kicking Richie's back with the heel of his foot, once he started to get impatient.

"Either fuck me with your tongue or get on with it," he demanded.

"Alright old man," Richie said. He slowly lowered Eddie's legs, immediately draping himself over them. He took Eddie's cock in hand and started jerking is slowly. "You alright with going ass to cock?"

"God, you are so vulgar," Eddie mumbled.

Richie simply laughed and took the head of Eddie's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. He removed his hand so he could bob his head, down all the way to the hilt. Eddie felt him swallow around him before he started moving, tongue catching on the head every time he pulled back. He brought up a finger to play with Eddie's hole -- just pressing against it mostly since Eddie was still too tight to do much more. He sped up his movements and it was obvious to Eddie he was more tired from their day than he had been letting on since he usually loved to draw it out. Especially when they were only going to use their mouths and not go farther.

"Do you need to take a breather?" Eddie asked, voice soft.

"Now why would I need to do that?" Richie countered, _his_ voice sounding absolutely wrecked.

"It was a long day," Eddie said, brushing his thumb across Richie's spit slicked lips. "We're both tired. It's alright if you want to stop."

"Eds... baby..." Richie shook his head and chuckled. "I did not wait 27 years to date you not to be able to have sex with you. Now you just sit back and let me make you feel good."

Richie took Eddie into his mouth once more, moving as fast as he had been before. He didn't bother doing much else, his hands holding onto Eddies hips so hard that Eddie just knew he was going to have bruises there later. He'd be stuck wearing sweatpants for a couple of days, which would probably spur Richie on, and oh boy. He was definitely getting an earful about that when they were done. All thoughts of reprimanding his partner flew out of Eddie's head, though, as Richie's nose brushed up against lower stomach.

"Rich, oh my God. I'm close. Come on."

Richie laughed around Eddie's cock (which happened more than Eddie would like to admit, but he should have known it would with Richie) and the vibrations triggered Eddie's orgasm. Richie worked him through it, swallowing his cum, before pulling off and collapsing against Eddie's stomach.

"Okay. _Now_ I'm tired," he admitted.

"Mmm... Same. I can maybe manage a hand job in return."

"Can I cash that in later? I'm ready for a nap."

"Sure thing, Rich." Eddie pulled on Richie's shoulders so that he would shuffle up the bed. Eddie gave him a quick kiss as he pulled the blanket over them. "You know, if we nap now, we're just going to sleep through the night, right?"

"Good thing we had dinner while we were out then," Richie said. "And a good morning hand job sounds super awesome right about now."

"I mean, hopefully I'm awake enough by then to do more than that. But let's worry about that in the morning. Good night, Rich."

"G'night Eds," Richie mumbled into his pillow.

Eddie smiled. It was cute enough that he didn't even worry about how he was gonna have to wash the pillow case the next day.


End file.
